


Tainted

by Chelsea072498



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Dean faces an old enemy and tries to fight becoming the monster he once was.





	Tainted

**Tainted**

Dean couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Crowley, the King of Hell, was dead at his feet.

“Never thought you’d see this, did you?” The demon taunted him. “Hell is mine now, Dean, and you will be too!”

“Never!” Dean said. “You’ll never get your hands on this sweet ass.”

“Oh, I will.” She said. “Just not quite yet.”

She disappeared and Dean looked for Sam and Chloe in the cold, damp room. Sam was starting to come to, but Chloe was badly beaten and still unconscious. Dean rushed to her.

“Sweetheart, open your eyes. Come on, Chloe Belle, open your eyes.” She moaned a little, but didn’t open her eyes yet. Dean looked at his brother. “You okay?”

“Getting there,” Sam said. “Is Chloe okay?”

“I don’t know, man. That bitch tossed her like she was nothing.” Dean picked her up. “Take the lead. We have to get her out of here.”

Sam drove once they were out while Dean cradled Chloe until they arrived at the bunker. She was started to come around, but not enough for Dean.

“I’m fine,” She insisted. “Just a little headache.”

“Probably a concussion. I’m going to kill that bitch myself!” Dean promised.

“What happened to Crowley?” Chloe asked.

Sam had seen the body on the floor, but he had been more concerned with Chloe’s well-being than Crowley’s demise. Dean took a deep breath. “He’s dead.”

“Dead?”

“Arissa is ruling hell now.”

~*~

Chloe took a few weeks to heal. Her concussion, and several cracked ribs, made her slow and were incredibly painful. She was also mourning the loss of her friend. Crowley had saved her. He’d saved her and then given her over to the Winchesters. Dean and Sam had taken her in, trained her, and Dean had fallen in love with her.

Their relationship was almost nonexistent now though. Dean was hell bent on revenge. Arissa had helped Crowley teach Dean the ropes when he’d woken as a demon years before. Arissa had also been furious when Dean rose through the ranks faster than she did. She’d promised him that one day, he’d bowed down to her. He’d laughed in her face.

Chloe watched Dean practice with the knife every day. He was determined to destroy Arissa and this desire was taking over his entire life.

“Who will take her place, Dean?” Chloe asked.

Dean shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. I’ll kill that son of a bitch too.”

“Baby, come to bed with me. Please.” Chloe wrapped her arms around him. “Dean, please. Let it go for one night.”

He tried, but he couldn’t. He’d intended to make love to her gently, but once his lips touched her, something took over. He could have lost her that day. His fear and anger took over and she tried to calm him as she gently touched his face. “Just let go, Dean. Let it all out.”

“I can’t lose you!” He said.

“You won’t, Dean!” She cried in pleasure and pain. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He kissed her with a force neither knew existed and pushed himself deep into her. He screamed out her name as he emptied everything he had into her. Their bodies stayed together, sweaty, panting, and in her case, sore from the pleasure.

“Take a shower with me, Babe,” She wiped the sweat from his forehead. “We’ll go to sleep and tomorrow….”

“Give me a minute.” He kissed her one more time and smiled at her. A real smile. “I’ll be right there.”

Forty five minutes later, she stepped from the shower and knew where to find him. She stood in the door of the library and watched him pour shot after shot of whiskey as he looked online to see if there was anything that may lead him to Arissa.

For a few moments earlier, she’d let herself believe things were going to go back to normal. Her Dean was gone, replaced by an angry, scared, and vengeful man. Chloe decided it was time she ended this for him. He would be angry, but she hoped he would be free.

~*~

As Dean searched for her the next morning, he felt like something big was brewing. He noticed her keys weren’t on the nightstand where she usually dropped them, but her old blue pickup hadn’t run in months and he knew it was still in the garage. Racing into the library, Dean saw his brother sitting over his computer. “Where’s Chloe?”

“I haven’t seen her,” Sam said.

“Shit.” Dean rushed to the room they’d shared for months. Dean’s eyes looked around. This was the first room he’d been able to call his own since childhood. Chloe had added to it. She’d found a way to frame the few pictures he’d carried with him for years. She’d added small things over time. He’d groaned the first time she mentioned adding color to the room, but compromised when she agreed to use black in the scheme.

Dean flew to the chest that she kept in the corner. He opened it and saw several items missing, including the bag she carried when they went on hunts. “Son of a bitch!”

“What?” Sam asked from the doorway.

“She’s hunting something.” Dean said. “Damn it, I should have known!”

Sam’s eyes widened. “She didn’t tell you?”

“No! I told her I didn’t want her hunting anymore.” Dean grabbed his keys and made sure he had his gun and blade. “We have to find her.”

Hours later, the trail was cold. “Where is she?!” Dean asked.

“Calm down! We’ll find her!” Sam said. “I’m going to track her phone….”

“I tried that! It’s not on!”

“I tried something else and I’ve got it.” Sam looked up. “Dean, she went after Arissa.”

“Damn it, Chloe!” Dean screamed. “Come on. We have to get to her before they hurt her!”

~*~

“I’m here,” Chloe called out. The tunnel under the city smelled like death. It was cold, damp, and Chloe tried not to shiver. “Where the hell are you?”

“Keep your panties on, Chloe Bell, I’m here.” Arissa stepped from the shadows. “What can I do for you?”

“I want you dead.” Chloe said.

Arissa looked amused. “You’re going to do it? With what army?”

“I don’t need an army, Arissa. I can handle this.” Chloe had her own blade ready. “Dean deserves better….”

“Oh, Darling, you are so adorable. Dean is mine to claim.”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed. “Last I checked he’s mine, Bitch.”

“I’m sure he’s still fantastic in bed, but he’s mine, as in, he’s a demon.”

“Newsflash! Sam cured him.”

“It never leaves the body, Chloe. It’s there. It’ll be released again.” Arissa smiled. “The Men of Letters weren’t able to finish their experiment. His blood is still tainted. It always will be. Dean Winchester can never truly die, because he’ll just wake up with black eyes.” She was smiling like a child on Christmas morning. “Dean doesn’t have to die for it to happen though.”

Chloe’s blue eyes stayed on Arissa. “How is that possible? Crowley…”

“Crowley knew, but he thought he’d save that party trick for when it was needed.” Arissa laughed. “It’s needed. Dean is a Knight of Hell. He’s supposed to lead my army.”

“Like hell I am,” Dean said.

“Dean, go!” Chloe screamed.

“Now, boys!” Arissa called. Chloe was grabbed by two huge demons. A third stood close with a sick smile on his lips.

“Oh, where is that anti possession tattoo?” Arissa asked. “Where oh where did she have…” She walked to Chloe and lifted her shirt. “Ahh **,** her hip!”

“You let her go!”

Arissa nodded to the third demon. He took a knife to Chloe’s skin and before Dean or Sam could react, Chloe screamed as her skin was cut completely off where the tattoo was.

“You bitch!” Dean screamed. “Let her go!”

“Will you give me what I want?!” Arissa asked.  **“** _ **It’s in your blood. You can’t escape this. You won’t escape us**_ _._ It’s better to give in and let your pretty little girlfriend live. If this doesn’t happen today, it’ll happen another day. You can’t escape this, Dean.”

“Damn it, yes.”

“No!” Chloe screamed. The demon holding the knife slapped her.

“Dean, don’t do this.” Sam pleaded. “There’s always another way!”

“I’ll do it! I have to save Chloe!” Dean said. Chloe was bleeding horribly. “Let her go. Let Sam get her out of here and I’ll do whatever the hell you want.”

“Swear it! Swear an oath to me right now! Something that can’t be broken!”

“I swear that I will do whatever the hell you want me to. Now let her go!”

“Just one second.” Arissa smiled. “I need to know you’re truly willing to listen to me.” She whistled. The dark cloud floated in and straight to Chloe’s body. Dean found himself looking into completely black eyes instead of blue.

“She’s scared for you, Dean.” The demon possessing Chloe said. “She loves you.”

“Let her go.” Dean begged. “I already said I’d do it!”

“Sean, have some fun with Chloe’s body.”

Sean smiled and twirled the knife in his hands. Dean tried to move toward him, but he and Sam were both frozen in place. The knife went into her leg.

“That stings!” The demon said. “Chloe Bell doesn’t like it much!”

“Stop it! Leave her alone!”

Arissa looked at her demons. “You’re time has come, boys. Just as you were instructed please.”

Dean watched, shocked, as all three demons raised blades that looked similar to his and stabbed themselves in the heart.

“What the…”

“My subjects are loyal, Dean. Very loyal. Fiona-she’s in Chloe right now-is one of my most loyal. She knows what’s going to happen and she’s okay with it. She knows that if you don’t put that blade into Chloe’s chest, she’s to do it.”

“Wh…what?” Dean looked at Arissa. “Damn you, Arissa! You said you’d let her…”

“Did I?” Arissa laughed. “Well, I’m going back on my promise. You can’t. You swore.”

“Damn it, Dean.” Sam was ready to stab Arissa. He had holy water ready. They could exorcize the demon and save Chloe….

“I can't….” Dean said. “I can’t kill Chloe.”

“Then I will!” Fiona raised the knife and laughed. Just as she was about to plunge the knife into Chloe’s chest, Arissa said, “Not quite yet.”

The knife went into Chloe’s stomach. Dean tried even harder to move, but couldn’t.

“You bitch! Stop! Stop it!”

“Are you going to do what I need you to do?” Arissa asked. Her wild blonde hair was blowing in a breeze that seemed to come from nowhere. “Dean, are you going to keep your oath?”

“Chloe…” Dean’s body was shaking. He looked at Arissa with hate that he didn’t know he hate in himself. “Leave her alone!”

The knife went into Chloe’s other leg. Dean knew she’d lose too much blood to survive, but he couldn't….

Sam managed to throw his flask of holy water in that direction. It hit Chloe’s body and the demon inside of her screamed in misery. Dean could suddenly move and took Arissa by surprise. She hadn’t expected that. He withdrew the knife and stabbed her several more times. Sam finally pulled him away.

“We’ve got to save Chloe.” Sam said. “Dean! We’ve got to get the demon out and save her!”

“Good luck with that!” Fiona said with a laugh before the black smoke flew out of Chloe’s mouth and she fell back.

“Chloe?!” Dean rushed to her. “Baby, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

Blood came from her mouth as she coughed. “I….just wanted….”

“Don’t talk, baby!” Dean begged. “We’re going to get you out of here.”

Chloe shook her head. “Dean, I won’t live and I don’t want to be in pain. Please…”

“What?”

“Baby, please.” She touched his face with her hand. She hadn’t realized how much blood was on her hand until then. “Dean, please. Take my pain away.”

“I can’t, Chloe. I can't….”

Chloe nodded. “You have to, Dean. Please.”

Sam was trying to wrap her wounds but he knew it was pointless. “Dean, I can’t stop the bleeding.”

“Are you crazy!?”

“She’s in pain!” Sam was crying.

“Dean, I love you. I love you so much. Please. Take my pain away.” Chloe begged him.

He saw her face. He knew she wasn’t going to survive much longer and he hated seeing her in pain. “I love you,” He pushed a piece of brown hair from her eyes. “I love you, Chloe Isabelle.”

“I love you, Dean.”

He kissed her one last time before putting the knife in her chest. She was smiling at him and he hated that her last image was him…

“No!” He screamed. “No!”

“Dean, we have to go.” Sam told him. “We need to take Chloe…”

“No!” He pushed his brother so hard that Sam hit his head and fell to the ground. Dean lost all control and lunged for him.

Dean couldn’t stop himself as he stabbed his brother in the heart. Sam’s eyes were wide with fear but Dean didn’t see that. He saw nothing but grief.

Anger.

Fear.

He saw his brother, dead by his own hand. Dean suddenly looked around. There was blood everywhere. Bodies, everywhere. His Chloe was lying peacefully feet away. His brother, dead on the ground inches from him.

Dean screamed out in anguish. He felt something inside him explode. The pain was overwhelming. Blood rushed from his feet upward. He fell to the ground, screaming and writhing in pain. The blood moved through his abdomen, down his arms and finally up his neck to his head. He suddenly felt no pain. No anger. No grief. He stopped thrashing and opened his eyes.

His black eyes.

“Dean Winchester.” A petite girl stepped from the shadows.

“Constance?” Dean smiled. “I wondered where your old man had you hiding.”

“Daddy said you’d come back one day.” She smiled. Her eyes were red instead of black. “Are you ready to be our ruler?”

Dean stood up and nodded. “Hell is mine. Just as Crowley would have wanted if he was ever offed.”


End file.
